The protector of Wyatt
by chocolate-bunny03
Summary: chapter 3 up! our first story! yay! anyway... wyatt is being protected by someone! yeh, i can't do summeries. just read cus it's a good story!
1. Default Chapter

A/N yeh, AU. Hope u like it!

Disclaimer: We don't own Charmed or anything.

Chris orbed into the living room and looked around. None of the sisters were there, all three being at p3. 

"Good," Chris said quietly to himself. "That'll make my task so much easier." 

He quietly climbed the stairs and went into the nursery. Wyatt was there, sleeping peacefully. As Chris went closer Wyatt's force-field instantly went up, the baby not even waking. Chris swore. This made things harder.

Chris took a deep breath and summoned his power. He held his hands over the shield putting more and more power into it until eventually it would break and Chris could take Wyatt. The force-field began to flicker and die. Chris smiled.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing?" Piper's angry voice startled him. Chris whirled around and looked into Piper's narrow and distrustful eyes. 

"I – I was," Chris stammered, having no easy explanation.

"You were trying to steal Wyatt," Piper accused. 

"I wasn't," Chris protested.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Piper asked him. Chris was silent for a few second then orbed out. Piper growled at the spot where he had just stood, fuming. What was Chris up to? Piper walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. He giggled as she bounced him up and down. "I won't lose you" she whispered to him. She turned and went back down stairs.

 "Damn!" muttered Chris when he orbed back in. Why was it so difficult for him? 

"What's the matter Chris?" said someone behind him. Chris jumped and spun. "Why so jumpy?" asked Leo. 

"Aaahh… Leo…I um, didn't see you!" stammered Chris, backing away from him. 

"Why were you the last person I saw before I disappeared to that island? Can you answer me?" Leo asked advancing on Chris. 

"Leo? Is that you?" Phoebe called. Before he could do anything Chris had orbed out again. Leo sighed. "Coming!" he called. He took a quick look around the room and then left.

Chris orbed into the flat he was stayed in while he lived in this time-line. When he orbed in he suddenly stiffened as though he had realized something. Then he seemed to relax and walked over to the couch, his shoulders slumped.

"Great," Chris muttered out aloud to the empty room. "Now Piper thinks I'm trying to steal Wyatt, when I'm not and Leo thinks it was me that banished him." He sighed. "Now I've screwed everything up. Why won't they trust me? I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Leo closed his fingers and the vision of Chris disappeared. Leo frowned. Chris' words had done nothing to convince Leo that he was trustworthy. Something had rung untrue about the sequence. Leo frowned pensively. He would have to investigate exactly what Chris was up to.

"Hey Paige! Where are you going?" asked Piper. "Where am I going? WHERE AM I GOING?! I'm going to tell that dickhead Chris to stay away from my nephew!!! THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING!!!!" Paige answered getting louder and louder. "Paige! We have bigger problems than Chris at the moment. Phoebe still has to work out how to control her new power." Piper said as she put Phoebe's lunch on the tray. "She's got to come out of there sometime! I mean she can't just sit in there forever, expecting us to bring her food!" Paige exclaimed. "I know" sighed Piper. She turned and walked down to the basement 

Chris got up from the couch and stomped across to the tiny kitchen in his apartment. He looked in the fridge. Nothing there he wanted. He looked in the cupboards and grabbed a packet of biscuits and sat back down on the couch. There wasn't much in the packet so he finished it and put it on the ground and lent back, closing his eye's with a sigh and fell asleep. 

Leo orbed in to the apartment quickly glanced around. There he was asleep on the couch. He started forward. He knew what he needed to do. Suddenly Chris rolled over in his sleep. Leo stopped and sat down on the chair nearby. Leo sighed. He shook Chris awake.

"Mmmm… whatsthematter?" he mumbled. Leo stood up. "Leo! What are you doing here? I um… I was just…" 

"You were letting down your guard" Leo said quietly. Chris got up from the couch. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, slowly backing away. Leo advanced on him. 

"You're from the future aren't you?" he asked, still advancing. 

"What do you what?" Chris said, raising his voice. Leo backed Chris into the wall and suddenly his had his forearm pressed across Chris's neck pushing into the wall. Chris gasped and struggled for breath. Leo could see the fear in his eyes. He smiled, "You're not leaving until you tell me what you're up to" he said. Suddenly he was flying backwards and pain was shooting throw his body. Chris was on the ground gasping for breath. Leo struggled up and started towards him. Lighting streamed from Chris's hands knocking him back into the wall. Darkness crept in around him. He fought as he saw the bright light of Chris orbing out. "No!!!" Leo snarled. But he was gone. Leo swore and orbed out. 

"Leo what happened?" cried Piper. "Chris… attack" Leo gasped and collapsed on the couch. "Paige! Get Phoebe!" Piper yelled. "What happened?" Paige asked as she ran to get Phoebe. "Chris attacked Leo" Piper said. Leo smiled inwardly. He had them now.

A/N well? Pretty good for sum1's 1st story? (Lia wrote most of it) Thank you for reading our story!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: we don't own charmed or anything. Just please read our story!

Chapter 2:

"Oh my God! What the hell happened?" Phoebe cried as she came up from the basement with Paige. She hovered a distance anyway from Leo, so she wouldn't receive any unwanted feelings. 

"Leo, can you tell us exactly what happened" said Piper gently. 

"I orbed into his flat and he was there. Suddenly he attacked me with an evil power and knocked me backwards." Leo gasped. _Chris will have to fight hard to get their trust back now_, Leo thought to himself. "He would have tried to attack me again but I orbed out before he could. Piper, you have to destroy him." 

"Leo! We can't just destroy Chris without finding out what he's up to." Paige exclaimed. Leo looked at her. 

"I've known for awhile that he had the makings of evil. Listen to me! Would I lie to you?" _Chris is dead_, he thought as he concealed a smile. 

Chris orbed into the park behind a tree and quickly hid in some nearby bushes. He had been careless. He hated himself for that. He had revealed his powers to Leo. Leo was probably with the Charmed One's now, convincing them that he, Chris, was evil and they had to destroy him. _I have to face them sooner or later_, he thought to himself. For a moment he was silent and then he orbed out.

"He's trying to kill you and Wyatt, Piper! I have to protect you!" Leo cried.

 "But we can't just-"

"Piper? Paige? Where are you?" Chris called out. 

"Do it!" hissed Leo. 

"We're in here Chris!" Chris came around the corner, opened his mouth to say something and saw Leo. 

"What ever he told you it's not true" he said shakily, taking a step back. Leo got up and before they could do anything, had he Chris against the wall. "Fight back. Use those powers!" Leo hissed at him. 

"That's what you want" Chris hissed back at him. 

"Leo? Let him go so we can discuss what the HELL is going on here!" Phoebe said taking a few steps back to keep the feelings at bay. Suddenly Chris felt himself flying. Pain shot through his body as he hit the wall, hard. He lay there, winded and gasping for breath. Before he could do anything Leo had him again, launching him across the room into the glass cabinet. Pain blasted through his head as he hit the cabinet and then there was darkness. 

Leo started towards the limp form of Chris but was pulled back by Piper and Phoebe. "Leo! Can't you see he's unconscious! You didn't need to do that!" Phoebe cried. Suddenly she gasped and moved way from Leo. Piper looked at her with raised eyebrows. She was about to ask her what was wrong when she felt Leo leave her hands. 

"Leo! NO!" she yelled as he orbed away, but it was too late. 

"What was that about?" Paige wondered aloud. 

"I don't have the slightest idea. If we can wake Chris up, maybe he can shed some light on the subject. Paige, help me move him on to the couch then we'll try and wake him up." Piper sighed. 

When they had finally moved Chris onto the couch it didn't take them long to wake him up. 

"Chris? Chris can you hear me?" Paige asked. 

"Hmm… what…what happened? Oww!!! My head!!" he moaned, trying to sit up. 

"Relax Chris," Piper said gently. 

"Leo! Where's he gone?" Chris asked, sounding panicky. Phoebe noticed that his eyes were wide with fear. 

"Why does he hate you so much?" she asked. Piper and Paige whirled to face her and Chris looked stunned. 

"I...um...I don't know" he stammered. "Chris! I could feel it. The hate was pouring off him." Phoebe cried. "I'm an empath! Remember! You think you can fool me! Fool us. Your frightened of him, aren't you" Chris tried to look somewhere else but Phoebe walked straight up to him and grab his shoulders in her hands. "Chris I-"she gasped. 

_I see snaps of time. I struggle to bring it into focus and am horrified by what I see. _

_I see a boy of about six who looks a little like Wyatt and a younger boy, about four. I see Leo with his mouth gaping open as he kills an innocent. I see Piper laughing as she watches an innocent screaming in agony. I see Leo stabbing a Paige who looks a few years older. I see the little boy, grown up to look about 8 now killing an older version of myself. I see Piper and Leo in the underworld. I see the younger boy, now about 9 years old with a group of witches who are taking on Piper and Leo and see the whole group being killed while the boy watches helplessly. I see them turn to the boy and Leo opens his mouth to speak._

_"You could have joined us Chris," he says. "But you chose the wrong side and you're going to pay for it now." I see the boy – Chris – looking terrified as Leo advances on him. I see him orb out and Leo and Piper shimmering._

_I watch these clips of the future in horror and as my premonition finishes I am overcome by dizziness and see blackness surround me._

"Phoebe," Piper gasped as Phoebe fell to the floor. She glared at Chris. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Chris exclaimed. "Haven't you ever heard of a premonition?" Piper and Paige both shot him evil looks as they bent down to their sister whose eyes were fluttering open.

Phoebe blinked and then her eyes found their Whitelighter. "Chris," she murmured.

"Don't worry, he's leaving," Piper assured her, shooting a look at Chris which said, "Get out or else."

"No, Chris, stay," Phoebe muttered weakly. She was still reeling from the premonition. "He's good - he's trying to help us – Leo – lies…" Phoebe trailed off.

"What did you see Pheebs?" asked Piper gently. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at Chris who was shaking his head hard. 

"Don't tell them!" he whispered, and yelped in pain as Piper backhanded him across the face. 

"SHUT UP!!!" she yelled at him. "you've caused enough trouble so if I were you I would keep my mouth shut very tightly!" as Phoebe recovered her breath Chris tried to edge away but Paige suddenly got up from where she was sitting on the floor and sat down on his stomach. 

"You're not going anywhere" she said. 

Phoebe had regained her breath and was ready to tell them. "I saw….God it was terrible! I saw Leo, he was killing innocents. I saw you, Piper… you were torturing innocents. I saw Leo… killing Paige." Chris felt Paige stiffen. "I saw what I think was an older Wyatt killing… killing an older me" Piper was pale. "And then I saw…it was you, "she said pointing at Chris. "You were with a group of witches, and they were protecting you, and…then Leo and Piper killed them. And they were going to kill you but you orbed away before they could!" Phoebe, Paige and Piper were now all looking at Chris. He was staring sadly, into the distance. 

"It happened when I was 9. About six months before I had met a group of witches who were fighting against Leo. They took me in and looked after me. But then, one night we were caught and…and they were all killed." Paige got off his stomach, letting him sit up. "I couldn't do anything. I was rooted to the spot. I was so frightening. And then Leo he told me I should have joined him and he tried to kill me, but I got away. I was running from him ever since." He finished and looked back at them. His dark eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

"That explains the fear of Leo I felt from you." Phoebe whispered. Paige slung an arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him. Piper was sitting silently on the floor. 

"Piper? Don't think you can hide what your feeling, cause it ain't working!" Phoebe said smiling.   

"What do you mean?" Piper asked sharply. "I told you, get outta my feelings!" She turned to Chris. "When exactly did Leo become evil?" Chris lowered his eyes and muttered something no one could hear.

"Chris," Paige said warningly. Chris didn't look up.

"He – he always was," he said in a voice so quiet that the sisters had to strain to listen. "He was never really good. He was pretending to be so that he could - well become the Leo you saw in the future. All powerful -," Chris shivered. "- And terrifying."

Piper looked at Chris, a bewildered expression on her face. "So why did he marry me?" she half whispered. "Didn't he love me at all?" Chris looked at his mothers face. It was filled with hurt and pain. Tears were dripping silently down her cheeks. Chris's heart broke for her.

"No," he said softly. "He needed an heir. Wyatt was that boy. He had to keep pretending to be good until Wyatt had grown up a bit and I was an accident. He chose you because he thought you were beautiful and something he could brag about."

"NO!" Piper's shout startled the room and Phoebe doubled over, clutching her chest. "He can't – he must have – no." Piper collapsed to the floor in anguish. Phoebe moved back and the terrible feelings left her while Paige rushed forward and put her arm around her big sister. Chris stood silently, watching.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm really sorry – Mum." Piper looked up startled; this was the first time Chris had ever called his mother mum. Somehow it caused emotions to stir in Piper's heart and she got up and embraced him. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that future," Piper spoke into her son's hair. Chris stepped back and smiled at Piper. A genuine smile that held warmth and love as he looked around at his family.

"Chris, look out," Paige suddenly shrieked. Chris whirled around to see Leo standing there. Leo stood for a moment shaking his head. Then he spoke, "Piper. You know I would never want to hurt you. How do you know what he's telling you is true? What if he's lying?" Piper said nothing. She just started at Leo. 

"We know that you're lying because Phoebe had a premonition!!!" Paige yelled at him. Leo gestured to Chris and said, "What if this…scum has Phoebe under his power? What if he's already won her over?" Phoebe stiffened in rage. 

"I'm not that easy to win over Leo!!" she said menacingly. But Leo didn't seem to hear her, he was staring at Paige, smiling, with hie hands fidgeting behind his back. "Paige. You were so strong. It's a shame that…" his voice trailed off. Paige glared at him. "It's a shame what?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Paige!! Look out!!!" Chris yelled desperately. 

Suddenly Leo launched an orb ball in Paige's direction. Lighting streamed from Chris's hands, knocking Leo backwards into the wall. Paige ducked the orb ball which whizzed over her and hit the wall, exploding with a loud bang. "Get away!!!" Chris yelled at the sister's as Leo staggered to his feet. 

"What about you?" Phoebe cried.

"I'll follow you" Chris yelled but was cut off when Leo orbed in front of him and executed a kick into his chest. Chris fell with a cry. Leo turned to the Charmed One's and threw orb balls in their direction. Chris was back on his feet. He jumped on to Leo's back, wrapped his arms around his neck and dragged him away from the sister's. "GO!!!" he yelled. When they didn't move he cried out "the Future depends on you!!" Paige ran to Piper and Phoebe and orbed out. "NOOOOO!!!" Leo snarled, he reached over his shoulder and dragged Chris off his back. He held him up in the air. Chris kicked wildly, fighting to escape. _I've been here before, _he thought.

Flashback

_He felt a hand on his collar. He tried to run but someone he was lifted into the air. He kicked madly. Wyatt was laughing._

_ "Yeah!!! Go dad!!! Teach him that _I'm_ the 'blessed one' and he was a mistake!!!" Chris felt the hand holding by the collar turn him around. He looked into the dark eyes of Leo, his father. Leo was smiling slightly. His smile held no warmth. "No." he said quietly. "_You_ teach him." Leo turned him to face Wyatt. There was an energy ball glowing in Wyatt's hand. "Sure dad!!!" _

_Pain exploded through Chris. He screamed. They were laughing. They wouldn't stop. Chris gasped and everything faded to black._

End Flashback_._

Leo felt Chris stiffen. He threw him against the wall. Chris looked up at him with dazed eyes. Leo struck him again and again. Chris was moaning in pain. Leo never said a word. He placed his hands over Chris and began using his stolen power. They glowed a dark blue. "What are you doing?" Chris asked, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly he screamed. It felt like white hot knives being pushed into his stomach. It was too much. He wanted to stop. He screamed and sobbed, pleading for it to stop. Leo smiled down at Chris's withering form, taking pleasure from the sound of his son screaming in agony. He was too engrossed in causing pain that he didn't notice three people walk into the room. 

 As soon as they orbed back into the house Phoebe gasped. "He's hurting him!!" she whispered. And then they heard the screams. 

"It's Chris!" Paige said urgently. They walked into the lounge. Leo was bent over Chris, his hands glowing a dark blue. Chris was on the ground, writhing and moaning. Neither seemed to notice the sister's walking in. Paige's eyes grew wide and she orbed a vase into her hand. She ran over to Leo and smashed it on his head. Leo dropped to the floor, unconscious. Chris had stopped screaming. He was curled up in a tight ball, his breathing shallow. "Paige!! Get us outta here!!!" Phoebe said, clinging to Chris. 

"Come on Piper!" Paige urged her. Piper was staring own at Leo. Leo Grunted and began to move. 

"Piper!!! He's waking up!!" Phoebe called. Reluctantly, she turned to her sister's. Without another word they all orbed out. 

A/N do u like our second chap? (hint hint for reviews cus no1 reviewed last chap so we figured no1 liked it but kept writing anyway). But thankyou 2 anyone hu actually read it and please click the little button down the bottom and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: we don't own Charmed, only our story. Please don't sue!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Paige orbed them in at a nearby park. The three sisters quickly bent over their Whitelighter who lay on the ground, unconscious. Paige spread her hands over him and waited for the golden glow to come from her hands. It didn't. "What's wrong?" Piper asked anxiously. As she finished speaking Chris stirred and open one eye. He moaned and curled into a tighter ball. He was muttering quickly. Phoebe bent down to hear what he was saying. "Don't let him hurt me, please, don't let him come near me, I can't cope, oh god it hurts..." Phoebe straightened up and told her sisters what she heard. Paige went pale. "Chris," she said gently. "Chris it's us. Don't worry. We won't let Leo hurt you anymore." Chris didn't seem to be able to hear her. Paige glanced up at her sisters and sat down, putting a comforting arm around her nephew. Chris seemed to respond to this and sat up.  
  
Chris stared at Paige, incomprehension in his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked fearfully. Sending a concerned look in her sisters' direction Paige answered, "It's me. It's your aunt Paige." Chris shook his head slowly. "No you're not. She's dead." Chris looked up to see Phoebe and Piper. He immediately looked frightened. "It's her! Get her away from me! You won't turn me, I'm good! Always good! Go away!"  
  
"Shh," Piper soothed bending down to her son. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Chris didn't answer. "He's forgotten," Phoebe said quietly. "He thinks he's in his own time." Phoebe frowned. "Piper... Where's Wyatt?"  
  
Piper's eyes widened and she gasped. "He's at home still! I can't believe I forgot about him. Oh no, Leo!" "I'll go and get him," Paige said immediately. "Be careful of Leo," Phoebe warned. Paige flashed a small smile at them and orbed out while her sisters turned to the problem of making Chris understand.  
  
Paige orbed into the nursery. Wyatt lay in his crib crying. His force-field was up and Leo was shooting blue light at it, slowly disintegrating it. "Leo," Paige cried. Leo turned around, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "And so she returns," he murmured. "Come to save the blessed child?" "Don't touch him," Paige said, every syllable shaking with rage. "Oh?" Leo formed an orb ball in his hand and bounced it up and down. "You think you can stop me?"  
  
Paige was torn. On one hand this was Leo, her guider and brother-in-law and on the other, the being who was trying to turn Wyatt evil to make the future that Chris had come from. She made a decision and orbed a knife into her hand. "So, that's the way you want it." Leo suddenly threw the orb ball, catching her off-guard. Paige orbed out and in on the spot and threw the knife. Leo ducked it and threw another orb ball which hits its mark. Paige fell to the floor, gasping. Leo smiled and stood over her. "Don't think I'm done," he said, before opening his hands and using the same power he had used on Chris. Paige immediately felt more pain than she had ever experienced in her life. She screamed out loud, writhing. Leo watched casually before ending the spell and turned to Wyatt. He picked up the crying baby boy and took a last look at Paige, unconscious and twitching on the floor. She wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, if at all. Leo chuckled to himself and orbed out.  
  
"Paige is taking a long time, isn't she?" Piper said worriedly. "Something's happened. I can feel it." Phoebe murmured. Chris groaned aloud and rolled over. He looked at them with dazed eyes and muttered, "This is all wrong!! What the hell is going on?! You're supposed to be dead!" Piper glanced at Phoebe. "What's happening?" she asked softly. "I don't know," Phoebe answered. "It's just a feeling. Something isn't right."  
  
Leo orbed into the clearing in the forest and glanced around. The circle of demons he had chosen were waiting for them. "I have the child," Leo announced. He placed Wyatt on the ground in the middle of the circle and began to chant, the demons joining in as he spoke.  
  
When Paige opened her eyes she saw that she was in a large lounge room. "Where the hell am I?" she wondered aloud. She sat up and then groaned. Every inch of her body ached with an indescribable pain. She gasped and tried to keep the pain under control. After awhile she staggered to her feet and looked around. "Okay... so I'm where?" she muttered. She tried to remember what she had been doing before she had woken up. She had been... battling a... demon, she decided. It must have been a demon that brought me to this place. But there was something weird about this place. Something tugged on the edge of her memory, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't quiet grasp it. She shrugged her shoulders and orbed out.  
  
"Where the hell is Paige?" muttered Piper. For awhile they just sat there under the tree in silence, which was broken only by the sound of Chris's pained breath. He was staring at them with wide eyes while he clutched his stomach wincing in pain every now and again. "I don't understand," he muttered. Piper whirled to face him. "Look Chris! You have travelled back into the past where you were attacked by an evil...White lighter and now you've lost your memory!" Piper hissed at him. As soon as she said it she regretted it. Chris cowered away with fear in his eyes. "It's alright Chris," she said gently, trying to comfort him and at the same time wondering what she had done to him in the future that made him so terrified of her. "Hey, Piper! There's Paige! Over there," Phoebe cried and got up to wave to Paige. Paige gave her a strange look, waved uncertainly and moved on. "What the...?" Phoebe said turning to Piper. "What was that about?" she asked but stopped mid sentence when she saw Piper's pale, drawn face. "She doesn't have Wyatt," Piper whispered before running over to Paige.  
  
Paige was now even more confused. She hadn't wanted to orb into this park. In fact, come to think of it, I don't know where I'm supposed to be, she thought. Then she saw a lady with short, dark brown hair, stand up from in the bushes and wave to her. There was something oddly familiar about the lady, so she had waved back and kept on walking, trying to ignore the faint stabbing pains in her head. Suddenly she saw another lady, running towards her. She spun to face the woman, who also looked oddly familiar. "Paige!" the lady called. "What do you want?" Paige asked suspiciously, wondering how this lady knew her name. "Paige, where's Wyatt? What happened?" the lady asked. "I don't know who you are but you better leave me alone!! And who the hell's Wyatt?" Paige said, raising her voice threateningly. The lady stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Paige with wide eyes for a moment then said "Okay Paige. I'm not going to hurt you. What if I told you that I'm actually your big sister and that you were...attacked by an evil Whiter lighter and you've lost your memory of me?" Paige started at her. Her head told her to orb out now, but her heart told her to trust this woman. "Where will you take me?" she asked, taking a step forward. "Over to those bushes. There's another woman over there and another White lighter that's also been attacked by the White lighter that attack you." Paige raised an eyebrow but her instincts told her she could trust this woman. The lady turned a walked back over to the bushes.  
  
Chris looked up at Piper and Paige as they approached. He was so confused, and not to mention afraid. Paige and Phoebe had been dead for years and Piper... the most recent memory he had of her was her torturing him close to death. And just a moment ago she had tried to comfort him! Paige looked at him with arched eyebrows. "Is this the other White lighter?" she asked. "Yep. And this is your other sister Phoebe. We are the Charmed One's. You remember now?" Piper asked. "Um... well...no," Paige said looking at Piper as though she was insane. "Okay!" Phoebe said, trying to sound cheerful. "I'll just whip up a little spell and get you two back to normal." Phoebe took out a pad of paper and a pen and sat down, sucking the end of the pen. Piper paced up and down in front of the tree. "Piper! Could you please try to control those feelings!" Phoebe said, trying to sound clam. "I know you're worried about Leo and Wyatt, but I need to write this spell. Okay?" Piper nodded and sat down. Finally Phoebe put down her pen and ripped of a bit a paper, handing it to Piper. Piper looked at it and then gave Phoebe a 'is this your best,' look. Phoebe shrugged and then turned to Paige. "We need you for this spell, okay?" Paige shrugged. "What do I do?" she asked getting up and brushing herself down. "Just hold our hand and say the spell with us." Piper said taking her sister's hands. Phoebe held the piece of paper so they could see. Chris stood up and moved uncertainly to the side. "Stay right there," Phoebe said to him. "Okay?" Phoebe asked. And then they chanted;  
  
For memories lost, May they be found. Return to us, And make us proud!  
  
As they chanted, Chris and Paige were surrounded with a swirling, white mist. Piper and Phoebe watched as they were totally engulfed in the mist. Then there was a blinding flash of white light. Piper and Phoebe were blinded for a moment. When they could see they saw that Paige and Chris were lying on the ground and seemed to be sleeping. Phoebe rushed to Paige's side while Piper went to Chris. "She's alright!" Phoebe cried out happily as Paige sat up. Piper rolled Chris over and watched as her son's eyes flicker open. "Mum?" he whispered. Piper smiled down at him and helped him to sit up. "What happened?" asked Paige. "The last thing I remember was...Leo using that...power he used on Chris. God!!! It hurt!!" she gasped. She started at Chris for a moment, trying to remember something. Then she suddenly cried out, "do you remember what happened to you?" Chris smiled and nodded. Paige yelped in joy and hugged him. "Our problems aren't over yet," Piper whispered. Paige, Phoebe and Chris looked at her. "Leo has Wyatt." Chris's face went a sudden pale colour. "I've failed," he whispered.  
  
Leo looked down at the baby. Wyatt was bawling his eyes out. Leo had no idea how to make him stop. "Shut up!!!" he screamed at the boy. But that just made it worse. He started to think about Piper, the way she had given him an heir and the power she had. At the beginning, he hadn't really loved her but in time she had won a small place in his cold heart. She is what made all this possible, he thought. Where as that... Chris had almost ruined everything. How he would love to be able to feed on Chris's pain again. How he would love to have Piper here. To make this child stop crying and to make these demons that were starting to doubt him, cower and obey her. She would have made the perfect dark Queen for me, he thought. And then it hit him. Why couldn't she be his dark Queen? All he had to do was catch her alone and show her that he would love if only she would give in to the Dark side. Leo smiled down at the crying child. He scooped him up. "Come Wyatt," he whispered. "We need to go and get your Mummy. And finish of the other two Charmed One's. Then you and me can deal with Chris." Without another word, he orbed out.  
  
A/N so ppl, what do u think? Is our chap 3 good? Thank you for reading our story! 


End file.
